Harry Potter and the Rise of Revan
by scooter752
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort.  With an act of mercy Harry is transported to a new galaxy on the brink of war.Harry must once again become the Hero that everyone needs.He must be there to counter the Rise of Revan.  SuperJediHarry.HarryOC.During MandolorianWar
1. Far, Far Away

Disclaimer: This is not mine. It belongs to JK and George Lucas. not making money

AN: My other story is on Hiatus. Thought I'd Try and new spin. Let me Know what you think.

I hate the Quotation Marks. so the bold is dialogue and the italics is thoughts.

**Dialogue.**

_Thoughts._

Chapter 1: Far, Far Away.

Harry Potter had tracked the Dark Lord all the way to an abandoned warehouse. As he ran inside the room behind him he heard the voice that people feared above all others. **So it comes down to** **you and me. I would never have guessed that you would ever be able to challenge me. But here I stand corrected. But after tonight you will go down in history as the last person to ever challenge my authority. **

Harry was tired, he was beaten. Everyone he ever loved was gone. He had to ask himself if he had the strength to go on. _Yes I must finish him, I must keep the world safe. I must protect those who can not protect themselves. _Little did Harry Potter know that his attitude of selflessness who make him one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

**Why do you hide from me, you evil git. Fight me like a man. **

Voldemort then stepped out from a shadow and stood facing the great Boy-Who-Lived.

**Have it your way. **

He said as he brandished a wand in one hand and a blade in the other. And not just any blade but the blade of Slytherin. Harry on the other side did the same but with the noble blade of Gryffindor. Both standing across from each other looking for some weakness that would allow them to take victory from the other. To Voldemort's dismay he could see none, and that was his downfall. For Harry had study arts from Gryffindor himself. Harry could see someones next move even before they did. It is the only reason he is still alive after the entire battle. It is why all his friends are not.

**You will pay for what you have done to all those innocents, I will make sure that you never can hurt anyone again. **

Harry let the anger swell inside of him, not for revenge but for justice. Voldemort was not to be destroyed out of revenge but for justice. Justice for all of the wrongs that he has committed. The righteous anger gave him focus, gave him strength.

feeling renewed Harry leapt to meet his opponent, Voldemort seeing this fired off a multitude of curses. Harry's sword parried the curses with speed he did not know he possessed. As he got closer he brought down a blow from above his head, this was parried by Voldemort and he brought a blow of his own on Harry. This continued for what both sides thought was hours. Harry ducking and weaving his way between blows. As Voldemort was reigning down blows he swore he could see Harry smiling.

_Is he smiling, is he mocking me. I learned the arts from Salazar Slytherin himself. The books that I have found were written by him. No one can best the unbeatable style of Salazar Slytherin._

And with that Voldemort made his first mistake, and his last. Being arrogant Voldemort went for a killing blow, this left him off balance. Harry spun around the blow and lunged and the unprotected side of Voldermort. Steel met Flesh. Voldemort's eyes went wide. The Great Lord Voldemort has been beaten.

Knowing that he had been beat he dropped his sword and his wand. He fell to his knees and covered his wound. At this Harry unsheathed his sword from the side of his enemy, from the man that had taken the lives of so many he loved, so many that loved him. This man had taken the one thing that he wanted most in the entire world, he had taken his family.

**Was it all worth it, was is all worth the pain you caused. All of the lives you have taken. Was this a part of your grand design. After all you have done you deserve no more than death. **

Harry then lowered his head, a single tear escaping his eyes. All of the memories of his friends, of the people he called family. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, the rest of the Weasleys. Then the last part was his parents, there they stand in his mind's eye and next to them was Sirius and Remus. As they smiled his mother spoke.

**Do not be a killer son, do not let your hate guide you. Yes he has done terrible things, but he is defensless now. He will die, let him die because of a wound from battle not from a killing blow that he could not defend. **

Harry could only nod, his throat was welling up and tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

And what seemed like a second later they were gone and there before him was the epitome of evil. But he did feel pity. Here lie a man who never knew love, only hate and cruelty. He never got to know friends like Ron and Hermione. He never got to know a family that would love him as the Weasleys loved him.

With a strength that he never knew he had, he looked at the man that had taken everything from him and he said

**I Forgive You.**

As he said these three words a bright light shone around him. Harry felt like he was being pulled away. The feeling felt good. He could only smile, and as he looked down at the man known as Tom Riddle he saw the light leave his eyes. And Moments Later he was gone, leaving the body of one Tom Riddle- Formerly known as Lord Voldemort.

Little did our hero know that the force has other plans for Harry Potter. He is being pulled to another world where he must again pick up the mantle of HERO.

AN: There is the first chapter of a new story from me. Harry Potter and the Rise of Revan. Tell me what you think.


	2. In Front of the Jedi Council

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is chapter 2. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Read and Review.

**Bold equals Dialogue**

_Italics equals thoughts_

Chapter 2: In Front of the Jedi Council

Five Years Before Mandalorian War.

Master Vandar was in front of the younglings. Teaching the ways of the force was a gift for him. He loved how the mind of a child could grasp even the most confusings aspects of the force.

**You must let the force flow through you. Let the force guide your hands, your eyes will only deceive. Let the force see what your eyes can not.**

Vandar walked amongst the younglings with a smile on his face. Some of the children before him stood even higher off the ground then he did. But in the ways of the force, some thought he had no equal.

At that moment, on Dantooine there was a major disturbance in the force. It was as if the force produced a person out of thin air. This person was filled with the force. And through the force Vandar could feel emense pain and sorrow. At first Vandar was concerned, pain leads to anger which leads to hate. That is the path of the dark side. But yet he felt something else, he felt a heart filled with love, compassion, and serenity. A heart finally at peace. As if pulled from a daydream four other masters came into the room. Master Kavar, Master Vrook, Master Zhar, and Master Dorak.

Master Vrook was the first to speak his mind. **Did you feel the pain, the sorrow. We must deal with this, it is surely of the Dark Side.**

But then Kavar spoke up. **Pain and Sorrow were not the only feelings there, but did you feel the raw power. It was as if it was born of the force. He must be trained, he will be a great Jedi.**

Then Vandar spoke in agreement. **I agree with Master Kavar. I feel a great amount of pain but I also feel love. Whoever this person is, it has gone through some troubling times. I assume that the peace that I feel means that he finally has dealt with said trouble. He has come out stronger and more in touch with the force as ever. We must find this person and bring him in front of the entire council.**

With that the five master left the enclave in search.

oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Here lies Harry Potter on what feels like a field of grass. As his eyes open up he sees the beautiful clouds in the air. He has a feeling of peace.

_I finally have dealt with Voldemort. Now I can live a normal life. _

**WaaaHOOOOOOO! **Harry yelled in the air. He felt huge sense of relief. He had done what no other person had done. He destroyed the most evil Dark Lord the magical world has ever seen. As he was jumping and whooping in the air it finally came to him. He had no idea where he was.

_The last thing i remember was seeing Voldemort die and a bright light that felt like Heaven. Thats it, this is Heaven. And don't I deserve it. But where is my family and my friends._

Harry was pulled out of his thinking. He felt like he was being watched. He then put his hand on his wand and proceeded to survey the area around him. _Thats weird I feel like someone is there but I can't see anyone. _But with the reflexes of a cat he quickly spun around and shouted **Expelliarmus**A bright blue bolt shot from the tip of his wand towards a man that was walking towards him. Yet, to the dismay of Harry the man brought out a metal piece and a beam of blue came out of it. As the blue bolt was about to hit him the man deflected it with the beam. The spell was sent back at Harry who was not ready for it. His wand went flying through the air and it seemed like it was pulled towards a small greenish creature that kinda looked like Dobby.

**We mean you no harm young man. We felt a disturbance in the Force and came to see what the cause of it was. As you can see you are said cause. **The little green man said as he stepped closer to hand Harry his wand back. **An interesting stick you have hear. I have never heard of a person that could channel the force through a stick. Most intrigueing.**

_This thing is starting to sound like Dumbledore. _That named sparked a sadness that was inside of him. He would never see his friends again. He was alone and in a place he had never seen before.

**Where am I. What is this place. **Said Harry with a look of concern on his face.

**You are on the Planet of Dantooine. This is a place of training. The Jedi Enclave is a place of learning the ways of the Force.**

**You speak of the Force, but what is that. Is it like Magic.**

And now a man spoke, he had short hair and still had two blue blades out**. The Force goes by many names, but the force is what binds all living things.**

As if reading a written speech, a dark skinned man stepped forward and said**. There are people in the galaxy who are sensitive to**

**it and can feel it flow through them. They can use the force. Here let me show you. **

He lifted his hand and pointed at a rock, with little to no concentration on his face the rock lifted off the ground.

Now a bald man with husky voice stepped forward and said. **There are those that use the force only in defense of themselves and others. They use the force for knowledge. And there are those who use the force as a weapon as a tool. They think of only themselves. Some are of the light and some are of the dark. Pain leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to the dark side. Tell us, what of the pain that I feel. Tell us how we can trust your feelings. **

**Be silent Vrook. Yes we all feel pain. Look past the surface, look to the soul. This boy is the epitome of light. The force around him is almost blinding.** Once again the little green creature spoke but in a tone that conveyed outrage.

The dark skinned man spoke up again. **Tell us, what is your name.**

**My name is Harry Potter. I am from Earth. There I am a wizard.**

**Ah a wizard. You must enlighten us with how you channel the force through a stick but that is a story for another time. Come to the enclave with us. We masters must speak about your training, should you accept of course. That way you could get to know the enclave a little better. **The little creature spoke, turned around and started walking off. He gave no room for anykind of rebuttal. So Harry Followed.

As they reached the enclave the Masters said there goodbyes and proceeded to head off to the council chambers. Harry on the other hand headed off to what was known as the sparring grounds.

_I would love to practice, nothing settles me down more than swinging a sword at someones face. _Harry laughed a little at the joke only he could hear. But as he looked on at the fighers he saw no swords. He only saw those energy beam things. He stopped a person on the way out and asked.

**Where are the sword fighters, and what are those energy beam things.**

**HA, you must be joking. Swords. Jedi don't use swords, we use lightsabers. **She then reached down and grabbed at metal thing and through it too him. **Here, lets see what your made of.**

He hit the button and out came a green beam of energy. He swung it around and could hear the humming sound it made. He gave a smile and said

**You're On.**

oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

In the council chamber, the High Council was deciding young Harry's fate.

**We have all felt the power that young Harry possesses. He is a seeker of knowledge. I see much potential in him. A great Jedi he will be, A Consular he will be.**

**Not so fast Vandar, you saw the speed at which he moved and reacted. The sword that hung at his belt. He is a warrior. He will be a Guardian and I will teach him.**

**No I see a different path for him. He seeks to redeem those who have fallen. He seeks to find the answer before blindly rushing into a situation. He will be a sentinel. **This time Master Dorak spoke up rebuking Master Kavar.

And once again Master Vandar spoke. **I see we have a quandry on our hands. Harry Potter fits the descriptions of all three classes. He must be trained in all. We will guide him, train him. He will become a new class. He will be called a... **Master Vandar was interuppted by loud whooping and hollering. It was coming from the sparring grounds.

**We must see what the commotion is. **Said Master Vrook. The Jedi Council then left the chamber and made their way to the sparring grounds. There in the middle was Revan, blue blade was meeting green. But who was the other fighter.

**It can't be...**

AN: And there ends chapter 2. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Revan Meets Harry

Disclaimer: Not mine. belongs to other people.

AN: Here is chapter 3. give me some reviews. come on peeps.

**Bold Dialogue**

_Italics Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Revan Meets Harry

**It can't be...**

But it was, as blue blade met green blade and vice versa. Revan had a concerned grin on his face. Where as Harry just looked calm.

As he was swinging his blue blade with fiece accuracy Revan thought to himself_. How does he look so calm. I feel as if one wrong move and I will lose an arm. Only the masters can keep up with me. He Must be a master from the core worlds. But I have never heard of anyone with his description_.

On the other side of the duel there was Harry with a calm expression on his face as he thought to himself_. Wow, this is fun. I've never dueled anyone as good as him before. I wonder if everyone esle is this good. CONCENTRATE POTTER. Alright keep your feet moving, duck the blade and keep yours free. Look for a weakness. He does favor his right side. If I could feint left, spin, and sweep at his left side I could come out on top. Oh, here we go._

And the battle turned. Although the plan worked, Revan was able to parry the blow. But Harry used this to his advantage. Revan was off balance now so Harry swung with what seemed like effortless grace. Blows came hard, fast and accurate. Revan was now back peddling and Harry saw his opportunity. Harry then disamed his opponent and gave a leg sweep. There was the famed Revan, greatest of all the apprentices, down on the ground with a sabre to his throat.

When it looked like Harry was going to end it, he smiled. He then deactivated his blade and reached out to pick Revan up.

**Great duel, I've never dueled anyone as good as you. **

**Likewise. Well except for the masters. Speaking of which what is your name. Are you a Master from the core worlds.**

With a confused expression on his face Harry said. **Core worlds. No, I'm from Earth. I just got here today. The Masters found me and brought me here. I've just learned about the force. Back on my planet we called it magic, I think. **

**How do you explain your skill with a sabre, and the whole time you were using the force to shield your mind. You have to be joking. How can a person not know of the force and use it all the time.**

**I don't know. By the way my name is Harry, Harry Potter.**

**Mine is Revan.**

oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Back before the duel ended:

**Do you see Vandar, the boy is a warrior. I must train him, he could be the greatest Guardian to grace the jedi...And look he is about to best Revan. **As he finished speaking Harry had just feignted and caught Revan off guard. Revan was now parrying blows only he could. And minutes later he was on the ground with a saber to his throat.

Vrook spoke next. **Did anyone get a reading on him. I couldn't read him through the force. **

**I don't think you will be able to if he doesn't want you. It is a gift rarely given by the force. The mind is a powerful thing and when the force is involved the sky is the limit. He can shut himself off from the force, though i don't think he knows how. He shows himself as a blank slate. You can feel the force flowing off of him but you can't feel him though it. That is what makes him a good fighter. He is like a shadow. You know its there but you can't touch it.**

**I have never heard of such a thing. It must be of the Dark Side. **Master Vrook spoke out in earnest

**You are just feeling the surface, not deeper. Yes his feelings on the surface suggest rage, but below I feel compassion, innocence, and love. The force around him is the purest I have seen. **Master Vandar countered.

Master Vrook contemplated with a defeated look on his face. Then the five masters made their way over to Harry. Kavar was the first to speak.

**Great show young Harry. I dare say young Revan has yet to meet a swordsman that was his equal. You will be good for each other. **

Harry could only smile. It was true, back at home none of his friends would last more than five minutes against him, but this Revan was a match and then some

**I agree sir, but what was your decision about my training. I have decided I want to be a Jedi. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves. **

**Patience young one. We have decided your fate and with your blessings we would all like to teach you. You have the skills to form a new class, and so does young Revan. You will be known as Jedi Protectors. You will use knowledge, skill, and you will root out the Dark side wherever it may be. You will lead a group of Jedi that will protect the galaxy from the Dark Side of the Force.**

As Master Vandar finished speaking both the young men had smiles on their face. He couldn't hold it in anymore. **When do we start.**

**First Young one you must be taught the basics. Your teachers will be Master Kavar-Lightsaber Combat, Master Dorak-History of the Jedi, Master Zhar-Jedi Code and its tenants, Master Vrook-Defensive Combat, and Myself-Knowledge of the Force. Now run along and meet some of the padawans. I am sure after the show you gave them they will want to meet you.**

The Masters then took off back to the Council Chamber. While Revan showed Harry around. As they were walking through the enclave grounds they met up with Revans friend Malak.

**That was a great duel. I can't last more than ten minutes with Revan. He even tops some of the Jedi Knights that make their through. And a new class. I hope I am eligible to join. I hear they are going to train you two and then you will pick your teams. I can't wait.**

Harry couldn't even get a word in edge wise. Here stood Malak about 18 or 19 years old and he was looking up to someone who just learned about the force.

**Thanks I'm sure Revan or I will pick you for our team. Revan has told me about you a little before we met up with you. He says your great with the force and darn good with a saber. I'm sure you'll make it.**

Malak smiled and as he was about to speak again he was interupted by a young girl. She must have been about 15 years old. Harry's jaw almost dropped when he saw her.

**Hi, my name is Bastila Shan. I heard your name is Harry Potter. I saw your duel with Revan and it was great. The way you moved, it looked effortless. Such grace yet such power. I can't believe someone finally but Revan on his butt.**

Harry held back a laugh, while behind him Malak was on the ground laughing. Revan looked like he wanted to ignite his blade. **It was my first time fighting him. I couldn't get a read on him. **He then looked at Harry and said. **I want a rematch.**

**Sure thing first thing in the morning. **Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He too burst out laughing.

For the first time in a long while Harry was once again happy. He felt like he could find friends again. He felt like he could be apart of a family again.

AN: That is Chapter 3. The next chapter I am going to skip ahead about three years. There will be flashbacks in some areas. I don't do the whole training thing well. Another thing, Revan is about a year away from Knighthood and so is Malak. So Revan will train to be a Protector and form his group. This group will follow him to the war. While Harry's Group will heed the councils will. well Tell me what you think.


	4. Knight Revan

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

AN: Well here is chapter four. i said i was going to jump ahead to when Revan was knighted and chose his team. This will be about two years before the start of the Mandalorian wars. But Soon the Mandalorians will be getting into trouble on the outer rim. so yeah.

Chapter 4: Knight Revan

It has been three years since Harry had arrived on Dantooine. In those three years he had begun his training to be one of the few Jedi Protectors. He and Revan were the first to be trained.

Harry is now in his room meditating on the force. He sit on a cushion of the force five feet above the ground. The picture of calm while everything around him levitated in perfect harmony. Harry had become quite proficient in many aspects of the force. Harry had the rare ability to use his emotions to his advantage. He would not use hate or anger of a person, but love for those around him. That love gave him strength. Harry was only rivaled by the council, and of course Revan. In the years since he started training Harry had become a master of both single handed and dual handed lightsaber combat. He did however prefer dual handed. His blade colors we unique. His long saber was a creamy white color, and his short saber was a dark coal color.

_Flashback_

Harry walked into the enclave from his recent journey into the crystal caves. He looked a little battered and bruised but he had a smile on his face a mile wide. Master Zhar spotting it first made a comment as he saw Harry head for a workstation.

**Why has young Harry finally found his lightsaber crystals. **Zhar laughed then looked confused at the choice of colors. Harry told him of his idea.

**When I was searching in the cave for a suitble crystal I came upon these. To me these two colors signify the two sides of the force. The dark and the light. By wielding both I portray the balance that one must achieve to truely master the force. Then I had an idea, the new Jedi Protectors should chose two sabers. One with the white and one with the Dark. It will be the colors of the Protectors, to show that we are in balance of the Force, both Light and Dark.**

A little concerned the Master spoke up. **This train of thought concerns me young one. Yes there must be balance, but Jedi are perveyors of the light. We do not use the dark. **

**I understand your concern but I do not agree with you. The Force is neither dark nor light. It is just the force. It is our intentions that make it light or dark. The protectors must learn to control and use there emotions. They must balance the force. When we say there is no emotions we lie to ourselves. Love and compassion, these are emotions that the Jedi must live by. Yet you say that we can not use them. Love is powerful, it can give you as much strength and anger. We as protectors must use our emotions, it is our strength.**

The Jedi Master stood before this 20 year old in awe. This boy had pointed out a flaw in a code that has stood for centuries.

**I agree with you young one. I just hope that the ones you train will be as pure of heart as you. **

From that day the protectors each carried two light sabers one light and one dark.

_End Flashback_

As Harry was about to finish his meditation he felt a presence at the door. As he glided to the floor he saw his best friend and future Protector Revan.

**Harry, I swear you get higher and higher each time you meditate.**

Harry could only laugh, and then it came to him**. You take your oath today don't you. I'm so happy for you. Are you excited to pick your team. Master Vandar told me that we as protectors are to investigate the Mandalorian skirmishes out here in the outer rim.**

**Oh I already know my team but who are you going to choose. I think its a shame that you are still a learner. You equal me in everything. Well except for Dejarik. You can see a swordsman move before him but you can't see it on a dejarik board. **

**Yeah I've got leadership skills but a tactician, I am not**. Both friends laughed as they headed to the sparring grounds for a little practice.

Both friends had decided to fight with one saber. Harry with his light and Revan with he dark. Once each fighter bowed to the other they started to circle. Each was looking for a weakness. Then Revan made the first move. striking furiously at his opponent. Using, not rage, but a love of the fight to strengthen him. Harry parried all of the blows with effortless grace. He moved with a speed that rivaled Master Vandar, although you would never know it when he walks with his cane. Harry the picture of calm, Love and compassion were surging through him. The Force rushed through him like a raging rapids, He became one. And then it happened he sensed a darkness within his friend. A darkness the was not controlled, a lust for power. Harry shook it off. Ducking and weaving, using his blade only when he needed it. And he felt it again but this time it was frustration, anger, resentment. He then opened himself up to his friend and saw the darkness coming to the surface_. I have to put an end to this_. Still knowing that Revan favor his right he caught him with the same move that he did when they first sparred. In minutes Revan was on the ground. Pouring calm into the force Harry tried to soothe the dark that was surrounding his friend and for the moment he did.

**Good fight my friend, I thought I had you. Was that the move you used in our first dual. **

**Yeah, I thought I would humble you before you became Knight Revan**. Both of the friends laughed but were interupted by Master Vandar.

**Young Padawan Revan it is time to give your oath Please follow me into the Council Chamber.**

The two friends departed from each other. Harry went off to meditate again. He wanted to contemplate the darkness he had seen in his friend. He then went into a trance and concentrated on his friend and the most disturbing thing happened he had a vision.

_Vision_

_There were two cloaked figures. Standing in front of what looked to be an ancient temple of sorts. They were speaking in hushed tones. One spoke to the other. **If we enter here we will be expelled from the Jedi order. **_

_The other had a look of disgust on his face. __**The Jedi are weak. Balance of the force is a lie. There is only power. The Darkside is pure power. Let them expel us, we will become sith.**_

_For the first time Harry could see the face of the leader. Not the face but the mask that he wore. And as he looked into the eyes of the man who had forsaken balance for the Darkside he saw yellow. The color is not what bothered him, but the feelings that were flowing off of him in the force. It was anger, resentment, and hate. _

_End Vision._

Harry's eyes opened wide and sweat covered his face. _Anger, resentment, and hate. It can't be..._

AN: I know i said there would be more flashbacks but the idea came to me about Harry having a vision of a future dark presence. I hope you like it give me some feed back.


	5. New Oath, New Mission

Disclaimer: Not Mine, none of it is. Except some of the plot.

AN: Well here is chapter five. We skip ahead two years. Harry is knighted and begins to train his team. Revan is sent of his first mission with his team. I am borrowing the new jedi code from knightblazer85. So you know who I got if from.

**Bold Dialogue**

_Italics Thoughts _

Chapter 5: A new oath for Harry, a new mission for Revan.

Two years had passed since Revan was knighted. He had chosen his team and they were trained. Malak was his second. Nisota was also there. Sorin, who was Master Zez-Kai Ell's old padawan. Talvon Eson rounded out the group. Revan trained them is stealth and reconnaissance, lightsaber combat, and the balance between both aspects of the force. Revan was a great leader and a great teacher. Each of his students gave him the utmost respect and he in turn gave them his knowledge.

Not only were things going well for Revan, but Harry was rapidly approaching the end of his training. Harry was now a master of many aspects of the force. He was a master of manipulation; he even tricked the masters a few times. He had even created a hybrid combat style. It combined the defensive prowess of form 3 with the acrobatics and offensive capabilities of form 4. He picked it because he is very fast on his feet and his grasp of the force is strong. Harry was the greatest saber fighter the Jedi had seen since Exar Kun, a fact that bothered Master Vrook to no end. He was also physically fit. The force had augmented his body and allow for further growth. He now stood 6'3" and was covered with muscle. He even created a new force technique called Force Storm. He can manipulate the energy around him into a storm of electricity that attacked multiple assailants. Along with new techniques Harry became quite proficient in what many considered the Dark side. He could reach into a person mind and implant false memories. No mind was safe from Harry, not even the masters. Although Harry had mastered these darker aspects he never let his emotions get control of him. He was the picture of serenity. All of his masters had granted the ability to take the trails this day. But young Harry would not be swearing to the Jedi code. He would be swearing to a new code, a code of the Protectors, a code that would define the balance between the light and the dark. And here stood Harry in front of the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

From left to right stood, Master Vash, Master Zez-Kai Ell, Master Atris, Master Vandar, Master Zhar, Master Dorak, Master Vrook, and Master Kavar.

Master Vandar now spoke up. **We are here today to grant the rank of Jedi Protector onto Harry James Potter, but first he must pass the trails. ****The trial we put before will test the balance that you as Protectors hope to achieve. ** As soon as he finished speaking the room disappeared and before him stood an irate Vrook and a dark cloaked Man with a mask arguing about the force. They were both arguing about the light and the dark. Each was saying that his side was the strongest. Harry was fed up

**Enough, you are both blinded by the dogma of the Jedi and the ****Sith****. The Force has no sides it just is. We must embrace it; it can be a tool and an ally. We must not bend the Force to our will, but we also must not let it bend us to its will. There is no dark side and there is no light side. These are defined by our intentions not by what side of the Force we are using. As force users we should be in control of our emotions and use them, they do give us strength. But we cannot lose ourselves in those emotions because they can destroy us. Anger when used correctly can be powerful thing, but if that anger leads to hate you will be lost. Love can be an equally**** powerful force. Yet if it leads you to fear for those you love than you could be lost in the fight to keep them safe forsaking others. Emotions are powerful, as protectors we embrace them. We, however, do not bow down to them. **

As he finished speaking he was back in front of the Jedi Council. All of whom were smiling, other than a grumpy Master Vrook. Master Kavar stood and spoke. **You have passed the trials, now you will swear to the code of the protectors.**

**Speak your code and define its maxims.**

Now Harry spoke with conviction.

**There is Emotion, yet there is Peace.**

**By denying emotion we deny ourselves. Emotions are a part of who we are. Emotions are powerful and should be cautioned. But to deny them is to leave ourselves defenseless against those who do not follow our code. Emotions must be controlled so as to give us the strength to fight those who abuse this power.**

**There is Ignorance, yet there is Knowledge**

**To deny ignorance is to say that Jedi know all. I for one can attest to that as a falsehood. We as Jedi must learn from our mistakes. We must learn from the past to prevent its repeat. **

**There is Passion, yet there is Peace.**

**Passion is a strong force. It can be controlled or it can control us. To control passion we must remember what we fight for, what we fight to protect. For if we allow our passion to rule us we fail those whom we fight for, whom we fight to protect.**

**There is Death, yet there is the Force**

**To deny death is to deny life. The thought of death is what give people the strength to live their lives. We as Jedi must know that death is a natural part of life. We are born of the force, live in harmony with it, and return to it in death.**

As Harry finished he knelt before the council. Master Vandar walked over to him and said.

**We c****onfer upon you the level of Jedi Protector. From here you will commission your strike team and train them as you see fit. Leave here now and know that we as the council ****give****s**** you our utmost respect. **

Harry left the chamber and was greet by his secret love, Bastila.

**How did it go, did you pass your trials? Did they accept your oath?**

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss. **Yes, I passed ****and they accepted my oath. Now do you want to be on my team or are you going to keep asking me questions. **

Bastila had a look of pure joy on her face. **Of course I will be on your ****team,**** we must get to ****Dantooine**** as fast as possible and pick the others. I hear that Revan is being given his first assignment.**

Harry nodded, and at that exact moment Revan stood in the council chambers in Dantooine. Before him were the holographic forms of the Jedi council that was in front of Harry.

**Knight Revan, no doubt have you heard reports of attacks here on the outer rim. ****Mandalorians**** are gathering forces and attacking. You and your teams must travel to ****Onderon**** and then covertly make your way to ****Dxun****. Our Reports tell us that they have a major facility there and it is a training ground for new recruits. This assignment is purely informational. You are not to provoke hostilities, if attacked defend yourself and get yourself back to ****Dantooine**** to relay your information. At that time you will be given new orders. May the force be with ****you.**

**And also with your Masters.**

He was greeted outside the council chamber by Malak. Revan discussed with him the mission that they had received. The two friends left to prepare their team. For Tonight they were off to spy on Mandalorians, some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. Revan knew he was more than ready, and so was his team.

AN: So here is chapter 5. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will involve the aspects of what Harry will train his team, and Revan's Mission.


	6. Training and Mandalorians

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to JK and George Lucas.

AN: Well here is chapter 6. Hope you like it. Harry is going to teach his team magic but how to use it through the force. Revan sets up on Dxun and prepares his team for reconnaissance. So here we go.

Chapter 6: Training and Mandalorians.

Harry and Bastila stepped off the platform of their transport ship. They had just arrived back at Dantooine and Harry was going to prepare his team. Bastila would be his second, her ability known as battle meditation would be a great asset in the field. Harry had also planned to ask a cather named Juhani. Her skills with a lightsaber would help our tremendously. Then there was Jade Starkiller, who was a consular padawan. He would be a help with tactics and he has a great grasp of the force. And to round out the team is Chaz Cobalt. He was what wizards on his world would call a metamorphmagi, which is a skill that would help with reconnaissance and rescue. When Harry had figured out who he wanted on his team he commed them all and told them to meet him in the sparring arena.

Harry and Bastila waited for everyone to get there and when they did Harry began to speak.

**As all of you should know I was knighted recently and set a task to create my strike force. Well you who stand before me are who I have selected. If you agree we will start training immediately. This training will be rigorous. You will be pushed to your limits, but when you are done you will be a force to be reckoned with. We as protectors seek balance in the force. We do not pander to light or dark. We use the force as a tool and an ally. We use emotions to give us strength but we do not bow down to our emotions. I will teach you things that before today you thought were of the dark side. But I beg of you to trust me. For the knowledge I give to you will help you to survive is we are attacked. **

Harry paused as if to give some time for the information to sink in. After a while of silence he stepped in again.

**Now I have chosen you all because you have something to offer this team. I will teach you some things together and some things that will be specific to all of you. You all will become quite proficient at lightsaber combat and defense. I will teach you the art of mind manipulation and ****defense****. Bastila I will work more in depth with you on your battle meditation, we will get to a point where it doesn't take you so long to concentrate. You will also be able to sustain the effort without meditating. **

Now he turned to Cobalt. **I will teach you how to use the force to blend into shadows as well as to become completely transparent. You will be very important to reconnaissance and rescue. **

**Jade, you will help me with both small and large battle tactics. I will work with you on many force techniques that can be used in battle. When our force is involved in combat you will be using the force in defense of us. **

**Juhani, together I will make you an equal to Revan and myself in combat. I will train you in all forms and you will be proficient in all. After that you will choose what you are most comfortable with. **

**Besides that you will all be learning what people from my planet called magic. For example, Bastila, how would you defend yourself from blaster ****bolts?**

Bastila answered with conviction. **I would deflect them with my lightsaber.**

Harry just smiled. **Very good, but what if you lose your lightsaber or there are just too many opponents to defend against. **Not needing an answer he continued. **As you can see there are ****remotes ****behind you. When I give them the signal the will all fire at me at random. At first I will deflect them with my sabers. But then I will disengage them and protect myself with a shield I create with the force. **

Harry nodded and the remotes began to fire and Harry carefully deflected all of them making sure they all flew up towards the ceiling. After a while when he saw that the students were in awe of him he disengaged his saber. He gave a glance at Bastila and saw a small bit of fear escape her calmed persona. As the blaster bolts came close to hitting Harry he merely stretched his hand in front of him and the bolts disappeared into a shield that no one could see. With a flick of his wrist the remotes were deactivated and flung across the room.

**That was ****incredible;**** I didn't know there was a force technique that could protect from blaster fire. ** Jade spoke up.

**I will teach it too you all but first I want you to all ignite your sabers and prepare to attack me.**

Everyone gave a confused expression but did as he asked. Juhani, being the warrior that she was, began to charge but then found that her feet were stuck to the floor. Juhani looked bewildered but then her saber flew out of her grip and floated in front of harry.

**One down, four to go. **Harry smiled

Bastila, not wanting to harm her love, was apprehensive. Harry took advantage. She flew back to the wall and was pinned against it and her saber floated in front of Harry as well.

**You are all making this too easy.**

Jade noticing that Harry's sabers were at his side called on his force talent and grabbed them through the force. They were floating in front of him. Harry only smiled and before Jade knew it Harry's sabers were ignited and held to his throat. Harry then pinned him to the wall next to Bastila. His saber floating in front of Harry as well.

**It is all up to you Chaz.**

Chaz ignited his lightsaber and charged Harry. Harry's floating sabers cut him off and started dueling him. Chaz was completely baffled by this type of combat. There was no one for him to strike at. No hand to disarm. No person to incapacitate. Soon the fight was over. And Chaz's saber was next to the others. And there was Harry in the spot that he had started.

**You must all put away your preconceived notions of the force. It is a tool and when used properly you can be unstoppable. When you are in battle you must be open to the force at all times. But you must also shield your mind from intrusion. This will allow you to keep your intentions to yourself. I knew what you were going to do before you did. **

Harry then letting go of the force saw all of the blades fly towards their masters. And his students were looking a little embarrassed at how easily they were disarmed.

**Another thing is teamwork. You all came at me with your own style. You must learn to fight as one. We will be the five fingers of a hand, all working together to accomplish our goal. ****Tomorrow we will start training. I want you all to meet me here at 4 o'clock in the morning. We will start with physical training. **

And with that Harry walked out of the room with an angry Bastila at his heals.

Oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoao

Revan's team landed on Onderon. From there they set to take an unregistered transport to the Far side of Dxun. Revan had taken reading and he saw that there was large activity in a concentrated part of the sister planet.

Revan stood with his team as they looked at the scans of the planet.

**As you can see the heavy concentration is there base camp. We must infiltrate unnoticed and bring back any information that we can. That could mean future attack sites, new weapon schematics, or new research. Malak and I will take point. Sorin I want you to create a diversion for the outer patrols. This will allow Nisota to ****sneak**** up and use the force to put the inner guards asleep. When that happens we must blend in with the shadows. From there Malak and I will take Research. Tavlon and Nisota will then head to the war room and listen into whatever they can find. Now if anyone gets found out, incapacitate them as quickly as possible. No one must know that the Jedi are involved. Alright Team you know what you must do.**

As the team approached the outer part of the camp Revan signaled for Sorin implement his plan. Out of nowhere a group of cannoks jumped the guards, stealing their weapons. As the Mandalorians chased the cannoks the team quickly made for the camp. Nisota put the guards to sleep and each went to their specific jobs. Sorin stayed behind and covered their backs.

Revan and Malak set off an alarm that cleared out a research lab. As everyone was exiting the building the two Jedi made their way for the computers. Revan sliced in and his mouth was agape. Revan had discovered that the Mandalorians and researched some Jedi from the Sith War. They had found a way to infuse the blood of a Jedi with Mandalorian Berserkers to give them small control over the force.

**Sithspit****. If they finish this research we could be in big trouble. Mandalorians that can control the force. I don't even want to think about that. Malak copy that information and I will set up a virus that will go off when we are gone. **Revan turned from Malak and pulled out his comm. **Sorin how goes it, are we still clear. **There was no answer. **I repeat, Sorin are we still clear. **Again no answer. **Malak we have to get out of here, I can't raise Sorin on the Comm. Tavlon, Nisota we have a problem. **There was no answer on the comm. Now Revan was getting worried. **Tavlon, Nisota, Sorin if you can hear me, meet us at rendezvous point alpha, OUT.**

As soon as Malak finished copying the information the Jedi left the building and snuck out of the camp. When they reached the rendezvous point no one was there. And then the comm channel chirped.

**Intruders, we have captured your friends. Bring back the information your stole and we will release your friends. **

Revan's face paled.

AN: Well there you have it. Revan got the information but at a price. What will happen to his team. And more to come of Harry's team. I hope you like it. Give me some reviews please. Maybe 5 for this chapter.


End file.
